Group Chat
by PotatoKitties
Summary: THIS STORY IS TOO COOL FOR SUMMARIES. Everyone loves their phones right? Until they wake up with over 1,000 notifications. Get ready for spellcheck, wrong messages, and so many other things, as you enter the Ultimate Group Chat. And just to make things even better, YOU (Yes you the reader) will help contribute your very own ideas into the story (if you want to)
1. Group Chat Intro

Heey EveryBooty! Group Chat... So yeah.

Why did I choose to do group chats? I dunno. They're pretty enjoyable... for now.

* * *

><p>I want this fic to be as interactive as the last one. You can do ANYTHING you want, but lets try to keep it T guys c; I made two ways you can add you own ideas so here ya go.<p>

1. Give me a situation and I will make the characters react to it.

Maybe you're not a super great writer and you have a great idea, but you don't know how to put it into words *Cough* me all the time *Cough* Or maybe you're just too damn lazy to write stuff (Omg this is also me) You can tell me your idea and I will try my best to write out a text convo. For example...

**Person: **OMFG KATT! PLEZ MAKE A CONVO ABOUT SAM ACCUSING PETER OF EATING THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA IN THE FRIDGE! ILOVEYOUOKAYBYE...

**PotatoKitties: **Oke • u •

(Your request doesn't have to be like that lolz)

And then I would write something...

**SamIsSwag:** How could you?

**ThePeterParker: **What did I do?

**SamIsSwag: **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

**ThePeterParker: **No, I really don't.

**SamIsSwag: **What did you do this morning?

**ThePeterParker:** Take a shower, brush my teeth, get ready for school?

**SamIsSwag: **Aaand?!

**ThePeterParker: **And eat breakfast?

**SamIsSwag: **AND WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST, PARKER!

**ThePeterParker: **Pizza?

**SamIsSwag: **EXACTLY! SO YOU KNEW YOU WERE GUILTY THE WHOLE TIME!

**ThePeterParker: **Guilty of what?

**SamIsSwag: **EATING THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA!

**ThePeterParker: **Oh... That's what you were mad about. Can't you just buy another pizza?

**SamIsSwag: **I could... BUT WHY CANT YOU BUY ANOTHER PIZZA!

**ThePeterParker: **Because I don't want to?

**SamIsSwag: **You owe me. I starved this morning because of you.

**ThePeterParker:** Why didn't you just eat cereal or something?

**SamIsSwag: **It's not the same!

**ThePeterParker: **Jeez, you're so complicated.

**SamIsSwag: **YOUR FACE IS COMPLICATED

**ThePeterParker: **Is that supposed to be an insult?

**SamIsSwag: **YEAH! DEAL WITH IT! ARE YOUR FEELINGS HURT? I BET THEY ARE, Loserrr

**ThePeterParker: **Oookay then...

Obviously that was only an example and you can do whatever.

2. Make your own convo and I will copy and paste it directly into the main story.

Pretty self explanatory ._.

But oh dang, this is the part where you can add in your own OC(s) Just make sure you have an entrance and exit for them. By that I mean have someone invite them, then you can have whatever convo you want, then make sure your OC leaves the chat at the end. This is not because I don't want your OC in the story, its cause I don't wanna butcher your character or whatever. This being said, you don't NEED an OC to make your own convo, this is totally optional.

For now these are the only two ways you can input your own ideas, I might make more ways you can contribute, orrrr I might take away one. I'll see how everything works out (I'm just winging everything) Lets just go with the flow and see how it goes.

Now you might be wondering... "Hmmm where do I put these things?"

You can just comment them, or I will be accepting PMs. Whatever's easiest for you.

* * *

><p>Just like last time I do have a few rules.<p>

1. No ship wars in my seas.

2. Respect each other

Aaand the most important rule...

3. HAVE FUN!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Questions and Responses:<span>**

**Q:**So no ship wars but can we still ship characters? like Ava/Peter and can we just have ideas off the bat with them?

**A: **By no ship wars, I meant no dissing peoples ships, or saying something like "Oh my ship is better than yours," or anything like that. Everyone is allowed to have their own opinion, and we should all respect that. But other than that, yes. You are allowed to ship people together. I will probably write whatever ships you guys tell me to write, even if I dont ship the ship (You know what ship I'm talking about • ~ •)

**Q: **What do you use to make them pictures? I'd like to make some.

**A: **I dunno • u •... I kid. I use my ipod for everything I do on this site, which includes making covers and profile pictures. The two apps I use are FaceQ and Pic Collage. You can get them on the app store for fthe amazing price of... Free! Yep. I dont know if they're on other mobile application stores, so sorry. For my avatar picture, I just used FaceQ, but if you wanna know how I made the cover art for this story, PM me bc its v confusing.

Q:Is this kinda a sequel for Drama Bomb?

A: Sorta? Sorta not. I don't really want it to be a sequel? But if you want it to be... YOU CAN BELIEVE WHATEVER YOU WANT. *Thumbs up*


	2. Username Fury

_(CoulsonIsCool invited LukeCage to the Group Chat)_

**CoulsonIsCool: **Luke, can you invite everyone to the chat room? I think I forgot their usernames.

**LukeCage**: Okay. By the way, how did you remember my username?

**CoulsonIsCool:** ...Seriously?

**LukeCage: **Right...

_(LukeCage invited DannyRandy to the Group Chat)_

_(LukeCage invited ThePeterParker to the Group Chat)_

_(LukeCage invited AmazingAva to the Group Chat)_

**LukeCage: **Shoot. I forgot Sam's username.

**ThePeterParker:** I did too... It was something stupid though.

**AmazingAva:** SamIsSwag

**ThePeterParker: **No he isn't

**AmazingAva: **I know he's not. That's his username.

**ThePeterParker: **Ohhhhhhhhh. I knew that.

**AmazingAva:** Sure ya did.

_(LukeCage invited SamIsSwag to the Group Chat)_

**LukeCage: **Should I invite anyone else?

**CoulsonIsCool:** Only if you want to.

**SamIsSwag: **HEY! YOU COPIED MY USERNAME!

**CoulsonIsCool:** Me?

**SamIsSwag:** YEAH

**CoulsonIsCool: **How?

**SamIsSwag: **Their so similar!

**AmazingAva: ***They're

**SamIsSwag:** Whatever. This isn't english class.

**CoulsonIsCool: **Well at least my username is true.

**ThePeterParker: **Hahahahaha yea.

**SamIsSwag: **...

**ThePeterParker:** Hey. Isn't Danny in this Group Chat?

**LukeCage: **Yeah. He's rarely on his phone though.

**ThePeterParker: **That sucks.

**LukeCage: **Yep.

**ThePeterParker:** Where's Sam?

**CoulsonIsCool**: Probably crying in the corner

**SamIsSwag:** I AM NOT! I have other things to besides texting you people!

**LukeCage: **Sure you do, buddy.

**ThePeterParker: **Where's Ava?

**AmazingAva: **Sh I'm doing homework.

**ThePeterParker: **Seriously? We've only been to school for a day.

**AmazingAva: **So?

**CoulsonIsCool: **How was school by the way?

**ThePeterParker:** Horrible.

**CoulsonIsCool:** Why?

**AmazingAva:** WE HAVE EVERY SINGLE CLASS TOGETHER!

**CoulsonIsCool:** That's a bad thing?

**LukeCage: **Not really

**ThePeterParker: **YES!

**CoulsonIsCool: **Well it was Director Fury's orders so...

**ThePeterParker:** OMG add him to the group chat.

**CoulsonIsCool: **I tried, but his username is invalid.

**LukeCage:**?

**CoulsonIsCool: **He must've changed it or something.

**SamIsSwag: **I got this.

_(SamIsSwag invited NickyBby to the Group Chat)_

**AmazingAva: **wth

**LukeCage: **What?

**AmazingAva:** His username.

**LukeCage: **Yeah haha.

**CoulsonIsCool: **Last time I checked, his username was DirectorDucky

**LukeCage:** I thought it was FartsOfFury

**ThePeterParker: **How did Sam know his username?

**SamIsSwag: **Because...

**NickyBby: **WHO'S HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGING MY USERNAME!

**CoulsonIsCool:** Oh. It all makes sense now.

**ThePeterParker:** It wasn't me I swear

**AmazingAva:** Do you really think I would do that?

**CoulsonIsCool: **I would never do that, sir.

**LukeCage: **I dont know how to hack into accounts.

**DannyRandy: **I do not even know how to change a username.

**AmazingAva: **DANNY!

**AmazingAva: **...

**AmazingAva: **Aaaaaaand he's gone again.

**SamIsSwag: **Oh it's easy you just go to Settings, then Advanced Settings, then Profile, then Edit Profile, then click your username and type in a new one.

**CoulsonIsCool: **How do you know that?

**SamIsSwag: **Uh... Doesn't everyone know how to do that?

_(NickyBby changed his username to SamIsDead)_

**SamIsDead: **Start running.

**SamIsSwag:** Holy shi... G2G

_(SamIsSwag has left the Group Chat)_

_(SamIsDead changed his username to NickBby)_


	3. Not Invited

**Just out of curiousity... Who else uses their movile device for this website. Bc I literally do everything my phone, since my laptop is slower the dead snail. ANYWAY HERE IS STORY**

Idea creds: Latinoheat151

* * *

><p><em>(HarryIsn'tHairy invited ThePeterParker to the Group Chat)<em>

_(HarryIsntHairy invited ThatRedHead to the Group Chat)_

_(ThePeterParker invited AmazingAva to the Group Chat)_

**HarryIsntHairy: **Yo

**ThePeterParker: **What?

**HarryIsntHairy: **How has school been?

**ThePeterParker: **We've barely been to school for a week.

**HarryIsntHairy: **So?

**ThePeterParker: **It's been okay I guess. Its just so stressful though between balancing all the tests and projects

**ThePeterParker: **Homework, Friendships

**ThePeterParker: **And

**HarryIsntHairy:** And?

**ThePeterParker: **ANNNDDDD

**AmazingAva: **Being part of a club!

**ThePeterParker:** YES! A CLUB! BECAUSE THATS WHAT I'M DOING. A CLUB

**ThatRedHead: **Ooh which club?

**ThePeterParker: **Umm...

**AmazingAva:** The White Tiger fan club.

**ThatRedHead:** Hmm... I didn't even know our school had a White Tiger fan club.

**HarryIsntHairy: **Yeah, same here.

**ThePeterParker: **Well you see thats because... It was just created today!

**ThatRedHead: **Hmm maybe we should join the club too, right Harry?

**HarryIsntHairy: **Maybe. As long as it isn't Spider-Man Club

**ThePeterParker: **Hey! Spiderman is not a loser

**HarryIsntHairy: **Your words not mine.

**ThatRedHead: **So when are the club meetings

**AmazingAva:** They're unexpected, so if we go missing we're actually just going to that club.

**ThatRedHead: **Oh it all makes sense now.

**HarryIsntHairy:** So what your saying is, next time you all go missing, we should just follow you?

**ThePeterParker: **OOH BAD NEWS. The White Tiger fan club just got cancelled.

**AmazingAva:** Really?

**ThePeterParker: **YEP

**ThePeterParker:** So anyways.

**ThatRedHead: **...

**HarryIsntHairy:** ...

**ThatRedHead: **You know what we should do?

**ThePeterParker:** What?

**ThatRedHead: **We should have a Back-To-School party

**HarryIsntHairy: **Oh yeah. We could use my house again, my dad wont be hone for awhile... again.

**ThePeterParker:** Ehhh

**ThatRedHead: **What?

**AmazingAva:** Do you have something against parties?

**ThePeterParker:** I don't know if you all remember this, but last time we threw a party, Venom crashed it.

**ThatRedHead: **Aw come on Pete, don't be a party pooper.

**ThePeterParker: **Alright fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though.

**HarryIsntHairy: **So who should we invite?

**ThatRedHead:** The whole school of course!

**AmazingAva:** But how are we going to invite the whole school on such short notice.

**ThatRedHead: **By using the popularity ladder!

**AmazingAva: **?

**ThatRedHead: **Okay so say we invite Luke, and Luke is best friends with Danny, so if Danny is going then the whole cheerleading team is going, and if the cheerleading team is going then the football team will want to come, and if the football team is coming then the dance team will want to come, then the gymnastics team, then baseball, then soccer, and blah blah blah, and if all the "cool," kids are going, everyone else will want to come.

**AmazingAva: **Sounds confusing, but it sounds like it will work

**ThePeterParker: **So by inviting Luke, we'd technically be inviting the whole school?

**ThatRedHead: **Basically.

_(ThePeterParker invited LukeCage to the Group Chat)_

_(LukeCage invited DannyRandy to the Group Chat)_

**ThatRedHead: **See I told you.

**LukeCage: **Hey, MJ.

**ThatRedHead:** We're having a back-to-school party, can you come?

**LukeCage:** Probably.

**ThatRedHead: **What about Danny?

**LukeCage:** I dunno you'd have to ask him in person, he's rarely on his phone.

**ThatRedHead: **Aw okay?

**LukeCage: **Why?

**ThatRedHead:** Nevermind.

**LukeCage:** Okay?

**HarryIsntHairy:** Is there anyone we're not inviting?

**ThePeterParker: **Maybe? Why are you asking?

**HarryIsntHairy:** Just wondering because...

**ThePeterParker: **Because what?

**HarryIsntHairy: **Because maybe Sam shouldnt come?

**LukeCage: **Why not? Its not nice to not invite friends.

**DannyRandy:** Yes, exclusion is a step into isolation.

**ThatRedHead:** DANNY! Tell the cheerleading team you're going to our party!

**DannyRandy: **Okay? Why do you think Sam should not be invited?

**HarryIsntHairy:** Have you seen him at a party! He takes over the whole snack table I'm not even kidding.

**ThePeterParker: **Oh! Don't forget the fact that he's annoying.

**ThatRedHead: **Guys don't be mean to Sam, he's actually really sweet if you get to know him.

**AmazingAva:** Sureeee

**LukeCage:** Alright so we're not inviting Sam to this party thing?

**ThePeterParker: **Yes, we are.

**DannyRandy:** ... So we are inviting him?

**ThePeterParker:** No I mean we are not inviting Sam to the party.

**AmazingAva:** I'm confused are we inviting him, or no?

**ThePeterParker: **Yes

**HarryIsntHairy:** What?

**ThatRedHead:** Yes

**ThatRedHead:** No

**ThatRedHead:** Maybe so.

**AmazingAva:** Just whatever you do, don't add him to this group chat.

**DannyRandy:** Invite him?

**ThePeterParker: **Yes.

**ThePeterParker: **WAIT DANNY! I MEANT DONT INVITE HIM!

_(DannyRandy invited SamIsSwag to the Group Chat)_

**DannyRandy: **Oopsies.

**LukeCage: **Danny!

**DannyRand: **Sorry, dude, it's okay though he still doesn't know about the party.

**AmzingAva:** DANNY!

**SamIsSwag: **Party? What party? I love parties!

**DannyRandy: **We were planning a back-to-school party, but they didn't want to invite you.

**SamIsSwag: **WHAAAATTTTT! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, GUYS!

**ThePeterParker: **DANNY! SHHHHHHHHHUSHHHHHH

_(DannyRandy has been voted out of the Group Chat)_

**SamIsSwag:** Invitee meee

**HarryIsntHairy: **No.

**SamIsSwag: **Why nottttt.

**ThatRedHead:** Sorry Sam, if it was up to me, I'd invite you.

**SamIsSwag: **So I can come?

**ThatRedHead: **No...

**SamIsSwag: **PLEASEEEE

**LukeCage: **Bro, No means no.

**SamIsSwag: **PLEASE

**SamIsSwag: **PLEASSSEEEEE!

**SamIsSwag: **PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

**AmazingAva: **Begging doesn't help.

**SamIsSwag: **Y'know what? Fine. I don't need your friendship party anyways. I have better things to do besides talk to you meanies. HAHAHAHA BYEEE LOSERS.

_(SamIsSwag has left the group chat)_

**ThePeterParker: **He's finally gone.

**HarryIsntHairy: **Yep.

**ThatRedHead:** So anyways back to the party

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say, bolding and italicizing stuff takes foreeeverrr when using a phone ugh.<strong>


	4. More Root, Less Beer

**As some of of you may know, I got a notice from "The Eliminators" saying my story is breaking the rules. They're right. Its in a chat format, which is against the rules on . At first I was so pissed/scared, I was even about to delete this fic. But then I realized a few things. 1. The Eliminator or whatever other group are NOT official fanfiction. net groups who go around deleting things. 2. They dont have any right to do whatever they do. 3. I really don't give fuck.**

**Right now I could be like everyone else and go on an immature rant about how much I hate groups like that, but I wont. Instead I'm going to TRY to be mature and understanding. The person who contacted me first was extremely polite and nice about it. She/he told me I was breaking the rules, and that I could still have the story as long as I dont use OCs, your ideas, and it wasn't in chat format. But that would completely defeat the purpose of this fic, so I wont. Like seriously?**

**"I'm bored" Sam texted.**

**"Me too." Peter replied.**

**"You smell bad." Sam texted.**

**"You're mean." Peter replied.**

**"Your costume needs to be washed." Sam texted.**

**"Go away I can do what I want." Peter replied.**

**THATS NOT FUN GUYS! Another thing is they said these type of stories lack plot and aren't very well thought out. Pshhh exscuseee youuu. I put in just as much effort onto this story as any other writer in this community. Sure they spend more adding detail and what not, but this is just ridiculous! I get writers block, and I put a lot of thought into my writing. This is just extremely unfair. And I can tell you this because I write from both perspectives. I use the normal one, and the chat one. And the last thing they complained about (this one made me laugh) they said that these "not well thought out stories" take the readers away from the better written stories. ONCE AGAIN EXCUSSEE YOU. Theres such thing as just scrolling over. And what I find really funny is most of the excellent writers in this community like this story, and they contribute their ideas into it also. NONE OF THEM ARE MAD bout it. If someone out there is actually pissed that I'm doing this. Say it to me. Please tell me or something.**

**What I find the most sad about all of this is that is supposed to be a place of creativity, and imagination. I cant do either of these things with these goddamn rules everywhere. And do I even have to bring up the fact that I'm not the only obe who does these types of stories on this site? **

**So if you get all butt hurt about this go ahead report it. Get my story deleted. Get my account deleted. But until then I will continue this story to the best of my ability while trying to please everybody at the same time.**

**Thanks to whoever read all of this.**

Idea creds: TheOnyxDragon12

* * *

><p>(SamIsSwag invited ThePeterParker to the Group Chat)<p>

SamIsSwag: Heeeeeeeeey Peter.

ThePeterParker: Whats up?

SamIsSwag: I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN HAHAHA

ThePeterParker: You're acting extremely suspicious.

SamIsSwag: No I'm not.

ThePeterParker: Yes you are.

SamIsSwag: No I'm not.

ThePeterParker: Yes you are.

SamIsSwag: NO I'M NOT!

ThePeterParker: YES YOU ARE

SamIsSwag: I'M NOOOOOOOT

ThePeterParker: Okay fine then I'm leaving.

SamIsSwag: Noooooooo

ThePeterParker: Bye.

SamIsSwag: Okay fine I'll tell you.

ThePeterParker: Good. So what did you want?

SamIsSwag: How did you know I wanted something?

ThePeterParker: Why else would you text me?

SamIsSwag: That is very true...

SamIsSwag: Anyway! So promise me you wont get mad... And you'll do whatever I tell you to do after, Okay?

ThePeterParker: You're scaring me.

SamIsSwag: PROMISE!

ThePeterParker: Um...

SamIsSwag: DO IT OR I DONT TELL YOU!

ThePeterParker: Okay I promise.

SamIsSwag: You gotta pinky swear.

ThePeterParker: You idiot, we don't have pinkies over group text how will we pinky swear!

SamIsSwag: Darn. Oh well guess I cant tell you,

ThePeterParker: Just go.

SamIsSwag: OKAY! So remember yesterday?

ThePeterParker: No? For some reason I cant remember anything after...

SamIsSwag: AFTER WHAT!

ThePeterParker: After you gave me that root beer bottle?

SamIsSwag:Okay phew you don't remember anything after that.

ThePeterParker: SAM! WAS THERE DRUGS IN THAT BOTTLE!

SamIsSwag: No! I SWEAR THERE WASNT! I hope...

ThePeterParker: YOU HOPE?!

SamIsSwag: I dunno I just found it on the side of the road.

ThePeterParker: You do not know how much I want to slap you across the face.

SamIsSwag: Why?

ThePeterParker: BECAUSE A BOTTLE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD COULD'VE BEEN PISS FOR ALL WE KNOW!

SamIsSwag: LoL you would've drank piss. Gurll you nasty.

ThePeterParker: What was it though?

SamIsSwag: Lets just say it had more beer than root

ThePeterParker: YOU GAVE ME ALCOHOL!?

ThePeterParker: ISNT THAT ILLEGAL!?

SamIsSwag: Yeah, but running around in your blue and red underwear is probably illegal too. But did you care? No.

ThePeterParker: HEY MY SPIDERMAN COSTUME IS NOT UNDERWEAR!

SamIsSwag: No. I really mean running in your blue and red underwear. Check your photo roll lol!

ThePeterParker: OMFG WHY ARE WE RUNNING FROM THE COPS!

SamIsSwag: Public nudity? I don't know.

ThePeterParker: NUDITY!?

SamIsSwag: CALM DOWN THEY PROBABLY JUST DIDNT WANT SPIDERMAN RUNNING AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR!

ThePeterParker: WHY ARE WE SELLING OUR COSTUME PANTS ON THE SIDEWALK?

SamIsSwag: Oohhh So thats how I woke up with $50 in my boxers... I thought it was something else...

ThePeterParker: Those pants took forever to make.

SamIsSwag: Just be glad someone bought it. It smelled like poop in the porta-potty on a hot summer day.

ThePeterParker: It didnt smell "that" bad.

SamIsSwag: Oh yes it did.

ThePeterParker: We took too many selfies I swear.

SamIsSwag: Theres no such thing as too many selfies.

ThePeterParker: Yeah there is! The button you use to take pictures is completely smashed.

SamIsSwag: Selfie game is strong.

SamIsSwag:SEND ME ALL THE PICTURES OKAY! THATS WHAT I WANTED THE THE WHOLE TIME!

ThePeterParker: TOO LATE I DELETED THEM!

SamIsSwag: Even the ones with DeadPool?

ThePeterParker: OH YEAH I DELETED THOSE TWICE!

SamIsSwag: You can delete a picture twice?

ThePeterParker: Sureeeee.

SamIsSwag: Wowwww you suck.

ThePeterParker: What if Aunt May saw them?

SamIsSwag: That would suck for you. But still I really wanted those pics. You could've sold them for a fortune.

SamIsSwag: Just saying.

SamIsSwag: Later, bro. I have no use for you now.

(SamIsSwag left the Group Chat)

ThePeterParker: Lesson learned: don't ever take a random drink from Sam again.

ThePeterParker: Or anyone. Who knows? It could be piss

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT UPDATE: I realize that I cant make every one happy by writing every single idea. I'm really sorry, every single persons idea has been wonderful, its just not physically possible to keep up with everyones ideas, and my writing speed. I just cant. But for now the way I'm choosing stories is by which one appeals to me the most, or the one that looks like it would be the best to write. Keep the idea coming. They're all great. <strong>


End file.
